Bets
by JNSRC
Summary: Greg finally gets that date with Sara only to mess it up. Can he clear up the misunderstanding or does an accident take Sara away from him forever? M for later chapters Review if you wan't me to continue
1. The bet

How had he managed to mess this up? Those words kept repeating themselves in his mind. He couldnt believe how stupid he was. he had probably lost her forever now. He slammed his fist into the locker infront of him in anger but instead of relieving some of the pain he was feeling in his heart he added more pain in his hand. Masaging his hand, he threw himself onto the bench again, taking off his work trainers and swopping them for his normal ones to go home in. Shift was over for the night.

"Greg? You Okay?" Catherine came into the locker room studying Greg with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine Cath, just tired." Greg kept his eyes trained on the floor, not daring to meet her eyes, knowing that if she found out what had happened she would probably kill him and hide the evidence. She could get away with it as well.

"Oh okay then, well i'm off to get a nap before shift starts again. See you tonight" and with that she turned on her heel and started towards the exit to her denali, leaving Greg to sit on the bench staring at his locker.

As she reached her denalli she realised she had left her keys behind in the breakroom. Damn that Warrick Brown she thought to herself. He had 'distracted' her earlier when she was packing her things away. She couldn't say no to that guy! Quickly she re-entered the lab and headed towards the breakroom. On way she bumped into a rather unhappy Sara Sidle.

"Hey Sara, whats wrong?" she was worried she had become close friends with Sara recently and wondered what had happend to make her so upset. "Have you and Greg fallen out only i saw him earlier and he didn't look to happy either. She knew that Greg had a massive thing for Sara and she knew that Sara (even though she wouldn't admit it) had a thing for him as well.

Sara didn't respond, only shrugged her shoulders.

Catherine started to piece the evidence together in her mind and came to a conclusion. "You turn him down again Sidle?" she teased, thinking of how Greg had been begging her for a chance recently.

"Oh no, I didn't turn him down. I went out with him last night. He made a fortune doing it. He's probably just upset because he got found out." and with that Sara hurried past, tears streaming down her face.

Catherine stood still, shocked but pleased that Sara had finally admited to herself that she had feelings for Greg and had gone on a date of him, but confused as to what she meant by making a fortune and getting found out, and why the hell was Sara crying? She made a mental note to corner Greg later that night and find out how he had managed to mess up so bad with Sara. She set off again to retreive her keys and to get home, but just before she entered the break room she heard voices that made her stop, just out of sight but in hearing distance. About six lab techs were sat drinking coffee and talking.

"Yeah, he never really liked her! He just did it for the money!"

"No way, God that's cruel, how much did he make out of it?"

"$500"

"Woha! Not bad, you get to shag Sara Sidle and get paid for it! Hell i want a go!"

This remark was met by laughter from the others which stopped abruptly when Catherine came charging in.

"Okay , what the hell are you talking about?" She growled. Even though she and Sara hadn't seen eye to eye in the past they had become good friends recently and didn't like the sound of this.

The six lab techs sat quietly, each looking anywhere but at the fuming Catherine.

"Okay you have five seconds to tell me or i make your lives hell." She stormed.

"Alright, Alright" one of the lab techs said, caving in.

"It turns out that Greg never actually liked Sara. He's just pretending so he could get her into bed and win the bet. He-

"-What bet? What are you on about? Catherine cut across. She didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"The bet, Stokes and Brown made a bet with Greg that he could never get her into bed, but he proved them wrong and got $250 from each of them."

Catherine stood still in shock. Nick and Warrick were in on this? Those bastards she thought. They were her friends. They knwo how much this would hurt her! She swipped up her keys and stormed out of the building. Instead of going home she went straight to Greg's. Jumping out of the car she made her way to the door and banged on it until he answered. Taking in the fact he was dripping wet and only had a towel on having just got out of the shower she stormed past him and into the small apartment. Hearing the door close behind her she turned around and fixed Greg with an icy stare.


	2. Revelations

**Well i only got 1 review so far so im guessing no one wants me to continue this story? Review if you want me to continue after this chapter. I'm doing a greg/sara story for my girlfriend coz she likes them. I'm not 2 good on the show so if i make any mistakes let me know. This chapter is gonna be on Sara's secrets about her life as a child. I've added a few things to make it come across as erm worse. Their will be a few more angsty chapters then onto some fluff. Don't forget, review if you wan't me to continue.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard! How could you do that to Sara? Have you any idea what you've done?"

"Cath, I-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses. You had better apologise and quickly."

"I can't, she won't even look at me Cath! I've tried everything, i feel so bad."

"So you should! I'm going to tell you something about Sara, not because im spreading gossip but so you realise how much you hurt her and you had better not repeat any of what i say. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Greg replied weakly. He felt sick. He knew he had hurt her and he knew what ever Cath was about to tell him must be bad because of the way she was acting.

"Right, a couple of months ago i decided to find out about Sara's past and why abuse cases affected her so much. I got her to come round to mine while Linsay was staying at a friends. We had a load of drinks and when i thought she was drunk enough to answer me truthfully i started to ask her about her life." She faltered a bit before continuing "Sh-she had an awful childhood, her father used to beat her Mum so badly. He used to get drunk everynight and beat her and then one day he came home and started using Sara as a punchbag as well but after a few months that wasn't enough so he would beat her so bad then tie her up and rape her repeatedly. Everynight for three years. In the end her mother had had enough and stabbed him. She was sent down for murder so Sara got fostered. The first couple were fine until they found out what exactly happened, then they wouldn't look at her and put her back in the system, saying she wasn't good enough. spoilt goods! so she got fostered again and again, each time the same happening. Until a couple agreed to keep her, but the man soon turned out to be the same as her father. He would force her to tell him exactly what her Dad did to her and did it exactly the same way to her. After about 6 months she managed to escape . She had no family so she turned to her old best friend. At first she didn't want to because it was a guy but then she reasond that he was her friend and wouldn't hurt her. SHe managed to find him and told him everything. He agreed to hide her and for about a week it went well but then - she stopped to catch her breath - then he said he had had enough of her. He couldn't do it anymore and told her to stay away from him. her whole life she was told she wasn't pretty enough, no-ne would love her etc etc but she thought that her best friend wouldn't care and would protect her but he didn't. She realised that no-one cared for her. No-one loved her. She managed to find some half decent foster parents and buried herself in her studies, no daring to make friends incase they broke her heart again. As you know she eventually ended up her in Vegas and for the first time in a long time she allowed people to become semi-close to her. She let us past some of her walls, and this is how you repay her. You used her to make some money!"

Greg just sat there in shock for a few minutes before he managed to choke out "Oh my god. i had no idea I-I" He burst into tears. "I love her so much but i was scared she would reject me so i just flirted , nothing more, but then the guys offered me the bet and i saw it as a way to ask her out but have an excuse if she rejected me, It started out as coffee but as time went on the stakes raised.. I was gonna use the money to take her out to a resturant and show her how special she is, i needed the money to do it, i don;t earn as much as you guys. I'm only a level one. i struggle to pay the rent on this placeI never meant for her to find out. I just wanted her to feel special." He sat their while sobs racked his body.

Catherine sat while he admitted everything and realised he was telling the truth. She knew that Sara would forgive him if he told her why, but it didn't explain why Nick and Warrick would start the bet in the first place. She would find out at work that evening.


	3. Flasback:The date

**Okay so my gf was bugging me to get one more chapter up today. What can i say i can't say no to that girl lol erm this is the flashback of the date. Don't forget to review. Oh and you will find out that the bet wasn't about getting sara into bed, just on a date.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback:The date**

Greg was over the moon he had just succesfully asked Sara Sidle out. She had said yes to him! Greg Sanders was going out with Sara Sidle! As the first shock wore off and his europhia subsided he became nervous. Would she be ok with just a movieand a takeaway? He couldn't afford much else at the moment, but he had won the bet, she had said yes to the date. He would get the money off them next shift and take her somewhere special. SHe deserved it. He rushed home straight after shift, he had an hour and a half before she came round. He tidied the whole apartment, jumped in the shower, dressed in his more sensible clothes. Some blue jeans with the least amount of holes in. A red 'Bench' t-shirt that Sara had once mentioned he looked good in and some plain white socks. He checked his bathroom once more making sure their was nothing embarrasing on show and had just finished doing his hair when the doorbell went.

He broke into his trademark lopsided grin when he saw her. She looked gorgeous, wearing some blue jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places and a sleeveless black tank top which showed off all of her curves in the best way, and a simple silver cross neckelace to finish off the casual yet sexy look. His eyes lingered on her chest. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"Greg!" She blushed

"Sorry Sar, you just look so good" He grinned, letting her into the apartment.

Sara blushed even more at his compliment and went to sit on his couch.

"So what so you have planned for me Mr.Sanders?" she teased.

"hmm? Sorry what was that? He hadn't heard what she had said because he had been to busy thinking how amazing her ass looked in those jeans.

Sara laughed again "Are you gonna stop checking me out and show me what movies you picked!"

"Oh yeah of course" Greg was slightly flustered at being caught staring. "You sure your okay with just staying in. I mean we can go out if you like" He was nervous that she thought he didn't think her special enough to spend more on and take out.

"What and have to share you, i dont think so, i wan't you all to myself" she teased. She knew he didn't earn much and was offering her the best he could and that was enough for her.

Greg grinned and showed her the choices in movies. While she chose which one he went into the kitchen and made a big bowl of popcorn and grabbed two beers. When he re-entered the front room the first thing he saw was Sara sprawled out on his couch with the chosen movie in hand. he grinned, that was defintely a sight he could get used to. Walking over he grabbed the DVD and handed her the food and drink.

"How did i know you would pick this one?" He grinned.

He popped 'Save the last Dance' in and went back to the sofa. As the film progressed the distance between Greg and Sara closed until she had her head on his lap and he was stroking the side of her face. By the time the movie was 3/4 done the two had forgotten all about it. They were far more interested in each others mouths.

As the movie ended Greg pulled away from Sara and grinned. "Sorry we missed the movie."

Sara laughed and replied "Thats okay, you kept me entertained." and with that she met his lips in a passionate kiss. Greg ran his tongue over Saras bottom lip after a few seconds begging for entry again and she happily complied. Soon all thoughts had gone from their heads. They were focused upon the kiss and how good it felt to be in the others arms. Greg made Sara feel safe. She knew he would never hurt her. She was just sorry for all of the wasted time she spent worshipping Grissom. Greg was an amazing guy and she thought to herself how lucky she was to have him.

Slowly Greg started to pull Sara's top up and when she didn't complain he pulled it right off, revealing a pink lace bra. He smiled, appreciating the sight of Sara on his sofa with no top on, but looking wasn't enough anymore. He wanted her so badly and hoped she felt the same way. He leant back down and captured her lips once again. Slowly his fingers worked their way to her breasts. masaging them through her bra. The moan that escaped her lips turned him on even more and he quickly rid her of the offending item that was stopping flesh against flesh. Her hands which had been in his hair moved down to the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it over his head. Greg quickly settled back ontop of her, nugging her legs apart so he could lie in between her thighs. She could feel his arousal pressed against the inside of her leg and another groan escaped from her. She quickly undid his belt and unzipped his Jeans. He smiled against her lips, loving the feeling of her touching him. He stood up and quickly pulled his jeans off throwing them out of the way, pulling Sara up next to him he rid her of her jeans and grinned again when he noticed she was wearing matching panties. His kisses started again on her collar bone, slowly working their way down to her left breast where he took her nipple in his mouth, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Sara groaned again, feeling herself getting wetter. She knew she wouldn't last much longer of he kept this up. She quickly grasped his manhood in her hand and he ripped his mouth of her skin, groaning in pleasure. He quickly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him kissing his lips once again as he moved towards his bedroom. She only realised where she was when he dropped her onto the bed. He couldn't take it anymore and quickly pulled he rpanties off, flinging them to the side whil she did the same with his boxers. He reacher over to his bedside table, opening the top draw and pulling out a condom. Sara took it of him before he could do anymore, ripped it open with her teeth and rolled it onto him. He almost went right then with her touching him but managed to hold on. He quickly flipped her onto her back again and kissed her fiercely before sinking into her.

Sara awoke sometime later wondering where she was. She looked down and saw an arm across her abdomen protectively. She smiled as the memories of the previous night came back to her. She turned around and watched Greg sleep for a little longer before waking him with a small kiss on the lips knowing that they had to talk about what happend before heading into work in a couple of hours.

Greg woke to the sensation of someone kissing him. He opened his eyes and saw Saras staring straight back at him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her

"Morning beautiful"

"hmm morining Greg"

All of a sudden doubts began to fill Saras head. What if he thinks it was a mistake? What if i was bad? Was it a one night stand? Does he like me?

As if reading her mind Greg smiled and said "Last night was amazing Sar. I know we probably did this in the wrong order but i just want you to know i really like you and i was wondering if you would like to actually date me, like propper because i think your amazing and i-"

Sara chuckled at his nervous babbling. He had made her feel so alive and happy. All of her doubts vanished "I'd love to date you Greg, i really like you to."

After a few more lazy kisses, a rushed breakfast and a pit stop at Saras for some fresh clothes they arrived at work. Greg giving her a quick kiss before walking into the breakroom for that nights assignments.


	4. Flashback:heartbroken

**okay here is my other flashback which will explain everything up to where Greg is found in the locker room at the start of the story. Don't forget to review if you want be to continue this story. Thanks oh and disclaimer: i dont own csi just messing with the characters**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:Heartbroken**

Sara had just wrapped up her case. It was a simple B and E and had only taken an hour to sort out. It had been a slow night at the lab and she had had the only case. Everyone else had been going over cold cases or finishing paperwork.

She headed towards the breakroom and filled a cup with coffee. She groaned in pleasure when she tasted it. Greg had deffinately been in here recently. It was his blue Hawwaiian. She finished her cup then decided to go find Greg and 'thank him' for the decent coffee.

She looked all over the lab and couldn't find him. In fact the only people she found were Cath - who was having a heated discussion with Lindsay on why she couldn't have a new phone - and Grissom who predictably was sat behind his desk in his office going over a cold case.

She was on her way back to the breakroom, passing the locker room when she heard Greg's familiar voice. She smiled at the sound of it and then stopped when she heard what he was saying.

"Come on cough up, you owe me! $250 each!"

"Awww come on, did you really get her to do it Greg?" Nick whined

"I sure did, come on hand it over a bet is a bet! This money is going to a good cause!"

"What for some gifts for all your lovers Greg!" Warrick joked

"Something like that" Greg chuckled. He wasn't going to tell them what he had planned with the money. He wanted it to be a suprise for Sara.

The sound of money being counted filled the silence for the next few seconds.

"Aha, cheers guys, i'll see you two losers later" Greg chuckled

He quickly exited the locker room leaving the two CSI's to brood about the money. He tucked the money into his front pocket thinking of all the facy restaurants he knew and which one Sara might like to go to.

His smile quickly vanished as he noticed Sara stood a few steps away. A look of pure hurt on her face and tears in her eyes.

"S-Sara, erm how long have you been standing there?"

Please don't have heard that, Please don't have heard that he silently begged. Even though deep down he knew she had heard.

"Long enough, i should have known." She whispered before running towards her Denalli

Thankgod shift is over she thought as she ran towards her Denalli. Greg just stared after her a look of horror on his face.

"See ya later Greg." Nick said on his way past to go home. Not knowing Sara had heard the convo before.

"Yeah. see ya dog" Warrick slapped his back.

Greg just nodded and re entered the locker room knowing he had just messed up the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	5. A fresh start?

Greg hadn't slept very well. After Catherine had left he sat had sat on the sofa and cried. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had lost Sara's trust. She had trusted him. Thought he was someone who wouldn't hurt her. Someone she cared for and could believe in and he had gone and wrecked that because he didn't wan't people to know he actually liked her if she turned him down. He thought he could just use the Bet as an excuse, and to use it to take her on a propper date if she said Yes.

"I've gotta make things right with her, gotta explain why i did it." He muttered to himself.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom, pulled on some boxers and climbed into bed. He would get up earlier than usual and go to the flower shop on the way into work. Sara liked red roses.

He had just pulled into the labs carpark with 5 minutes to go before shift began. He was running late and knew he would have to talk to Sara after shift. He would give her the rose in the break room when they got their assignments and beg her to give him 5 minutes after shift.

"GREG!" Someone shouted near him, interupting his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Cath, what did you say?" They were just outside the main entrance and Greg slowed down so Cath could catch up and walk with him.

"I said are you still gonna explain to Sara"

"Oh right, yea but i gotta wait til after shift im late, i got her this" He said pointing towards the rose

"Good idea, she likes roses, and don't forget to tell her everything no matter how embarrassed you are ok, she deserves it."

"Yea i know Cath, i will." They had reached the breakroom by now and finished the conversation.

"Hey Cath, hey Greg you okay?" Warrick said looking up from a magazine

"Hey" Greg said glumly. Sara wasn't here yet he noted. Damn. Cath just gave Warick an evil stare.

"Erm you okay cath! Nick asked noticing the look

Cath just gave him an evil stare to match the one she gave Warrick and sat at the table waiting for Grissom

Both Nick and Warrick looked at each other confussed. What had they done to piss Cath off?

"Erm is Sara here yet guys?" Greg asked

Warrick gave him a knowing look. "Nah, suprisingly not, doesn't matter Greg you will get a kiss later i expect." He smirked then stopped when he saw the filthy look Cath gave him.

"What?"

"You know what!" Cath screamed.

"Erm?"

"The bet Warrick. The bet you made with Greg about Sara. She found out, she overheard you in the locker room when you paid Greg! Only she thinks you made a bet to get her into bed, you know about how she has little self confidence and you made a bet! Why?"

"Wh-wh- I, we did it to get Greg to make a move! We knew he wouldn't do it otherwise! We thought he could use the money to take her out! I never meant her to find out Cath but well they belong together and we wanted to give him a push." Warrick replied in horror. He knew how hurt Sara would be. She thought Nick, Greg and himself had no respect for her and used her as a way to make money, but he just wanted to give her anotther go with love,with Greg. It was obvious to him that they both loved each other.

Both Nick and Warrick just sat there in horror as they realised what they had done.

"Oh my god, look we will sort everything out Greg don't worry, we will explain to her. She will forgive you when we explain." Nick spluttered.

Everyone sat in silence waiting for Sara to arrive, but the shift started and she hadn't arrived.

"Right guys, busy night, Nick, Warrick db in the desert" Grissom said as he entered the room. "Cath, Greg db at that new club on the strip, 'Zanzi'. I've got a meeting with Ecklie so i'll see you later. He turned to leave when Nick spoke up.

"Griss, what about Sara, where is she?"

"She phoned in sick" Grissom said as he walked out. The four sitting at the table knowing full well why Sara wasn't here and felt extremly bad.

----------------------------

The next day Greg went into work early. He had been ringing Sara all day but she hadn't answered her phone. He hoped to see her before shift. He entered the breakroom to find both Nick and Warrick already there, looking tierd.

"Hey Greg, she isn't here." Warrick said before Greg had a chance to ask.

"Damn, i've been calling her all day but she didn't pick up, i hoped she would be here, she hates not being at work."

"I know we've been doing the same, Nick even went round but no one answered the door. It's not like her to take time off work, she practically lives here we must really have hurt her."

"I no" Greg replied miserably.

"She might be in tonight. There's still time before shift. We came in early to see if she was here" Nick added

But Sara didn;'t turn up that night, and didn't for the next 5 weeks. Grissom said she was taking all of her vacation time coz she needed a break so he bought in a CSI from days. He was called Simon and was a total prick. Greg called her repetedly everyday but never got an answer. The same happend when he went round. he would knock on the door for ages but never get an answer. He couldn't sleep properly at night and was always thinking about her. He knew Wariick and Nick had been trying to talk to her as well but they got as far as he did. In the end Greg Bought another red rose and attatched a small note reading:

"**Sara, i know you hate me right now, but please let me explain, i am so sorry, love Greg."**

He kept it simple because he had to get the rose with the note attatched through her letterbox, but he hoped she would give him 5 minutes to talk to her. However she didn't seem to be ready to forgie him. she didn't pick up the phone or answer her door and Greg realised he would have to wait until she went back to work to talk to her. He was counting down the days.


	6. She's back

Sara finally came back to work on October 16th. She walked into break room exactly as shift started. The rest of the group par Grissom were already there waiting for the nights assignments. Greg who had been washing his cup in the sink didnt see her until he turned around to put it back in the cupboard.

"Sara!" At the same moment Warrick, Nick and Greg made there way towards her. Each wanting to give her a hug and explain and tell her they loved her and were sorry.

Sara just looked at the floor and sat down quickly, leaving them to stand around her.

"Sar, please" Greg begged "Please just hear me out"

Sara was saved the task of answering him when Grissom entered.

"Welcome back Sara, right Nick, Warrick another DB in the desert, Cath,Greg hit and run near the hospital. Sara your with me." Grissom wasn't sure what had happend but her knew it was something bad if Sara had avoided work and he knew she wasn't ready to talk to the guys. Anyway he liked having her with him. He did have feelings for her, he was just to scared to admit it.

For the next 5 weeks Sara avoided talking to any of the team exept Grissom. She arrived just in time for work meaning she didnt have to talk before shift and left dead on time. She was always paired with Grissom and still didn't answer the phone or her door to any of them. She looked paler and upset and it was breaking Gregs heart.

It had been about 10 weeks since the date and Greg had just finished his case. It was the first time in months that he had had an easy case. It was only half way through shift and their were no new cases. Just then Nick and Warrick came into the breakroom.

"Finished" Nick declared

"Same here" Cath said

"Well there isn't anything else to do, how about a game of poker?" Warick asked

"Sure" both Cath and Nick said at the same time "Greg you in?"

"Erm, no thanks, i'll be back in a bit" With that he hurried out of the breakroom

Warrick shot Catherine a knowing look and they all quietly wished him good luck.

-------------------------------

Greg stood in the doorway watching her as she leant forward, staring intently at the computer screen.

"Sar?"

Sara jumped when she heard him and spun round in her seat.

"G-Greg what do you wan't?" She wouldn't make eye contact with him

"Sar, please let me explain, I'm so sorry." He noticed that she had tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling.

Just then Grissom came in "Sara, he confessed, i'll er wrap it up, you two talk." With that he left them alone again

Greg smiled at Sara and was just about to talk when Grissom came flying in again

"Greg,Sara new crime scene everyone is on it, its a hot case. Now move it."

Sara quickly jumped up and fled before Greg could speak.

"Damn it!" Greg shouted before setting off at a run


	7. The attack

Grissom, Catherine and Sara were the first on the scene. It turned out that a famous country singer and his wife had been brutally murdered in their manson about five miles out from Vegas. Both victims had been stabbed multiple times and were left by the side of the pool. They were still in their swim wear indicating that they were either on their way to the pool or had just gotten out when they were attacked.

"Wow, it's been a long time since i've seen a body this mutilated. They must have really pissed someone off." Catherine remarked

"Hmm, well their is a blood trail leading either from or into the pool. Maybe the killer threw the murder weapon in there." Grissom remarked.

Catherine walked over to the edge of the pool and knelt down on the edge, peering into the water.

"I can't see a damn thing, the waters all cloudy."

"Well someone had better go in then."

"Well seeing as you came up with the idea Griss, you can go in." Sara added.

"No that's ok, i'm the boss, one of the perks of the job is i get to chose what to do. Either you or Cath are going in unless the guys get here."

"Oh hell no, i am not going in" Cath stated.

Just at this moment Greg, Warrick and Nick arrived at the scene. At hearing the conversation they all stopped and stood near the back gate on the other side of the yard, trying to not draw attention to themselves.

"Lets wait here until one of them goes in before we let them see us." Whispered Greg.

Catherine and Sara were oblivious to the fact that the guys were there and were still arguing over who would go in while an amused Grissom stood and watched.

"Well i outrank you as well so you are going in." Cath stated walking over to stand next to Grissom.

"Fine" Sara grunted.

She walked over to the edge of the pool, pausing to take off her socks and shoes before sliding into the pool.

"She's going to kill us when she gets out." Catherine Whispered.

"I know, lets move over to that lot so she can't hit us." Grissom said pointing towards the guys.

"Oh my god, They were hiding so they didn't have to go in!"

The two walked over towards the three guys who were stood by the back gate and turned to watch Sara going under the water searching for the knife.

It seemed as if the next few minutes happened in slow motion. One minute Sara came up for some air before going back down again, the next minute the water around where Sara was turned red and she came back up screaming. The rest of the team watched in horror as she was pulled back under water for a few seconds. She then came back up and was slammed against the egde of the pool by what looked like a man wearing dark clothing and a mask over his face.

At this moment the team seemed to come to and screamed to the officers stationed at the front of the house that there was a suspect on location. Greg, Warrick and Nick sprinted towards the pool, diving in and trying to get the guy off Sara. Between Nick and Warrick they managed to get the guy off Sara and pulled him out of the pool, handing him over to the waiting officers. Greg lifted Sara and put her on the side of the pool. Catherine immediatley bent down to check her pulse.

"Someone get an ambulance she's not breathing." Catherine screamed, she then immediately started doing mouth to mouth while Grissom made the call and Nick put pressure on the stab wounds that were covering her body. Greg just stood there not able to move, terrified that she would die while Warrick went over to the suspect and punched him in the face.

It took 5 minutes for the ambulance to arrive, taking Sara to desert Palms hospital. The team handed off the original case to days while they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

The team arrived at the hospital just after Sara and were told to wait in the waiting room until a doctor came and filled them in on her state. After two hours Grissom saw one of the doctors that took Sara into surgery and went over to him asking how she was.

"She is still in surgery at the moment Sir, we will be able to tell you more when she comes out, but that won't be for another couple of hours. Please just be patient i assure you that she is in good hands."

That was the only contact with Sara that they had for another 2 hours. The team just sat in the waiting room occassionally getting up for some coffee or to stretch there legs. Finally the doctor that they had spoken to a few hours previously came over to them.

"Are you all here for Sara Sidle?"

"Yes" Grissom said speaking up for all of them

"Ok, well we have just finished the surgery. She was stabbed a total of six times. Three in her stomach and three times on her back. We have managed to stop the bleeding and stitch them up. She also has a head injury, probably from hitting the side of the pool. She has sprained her left wrist and has a cut going down her leg. We have fixed her up as good as possible but i am afraid that she is in a coma and are not sure if she will pull through-"

The team all gasped at this scared that they may still lose a good friend and colleague.

"-Im also sorry to have to say that she lost the baby, could you please contact the father?"

"B-b-baby?" Greg stuttered.

"Yes, i'd say she was about 10 or 11 weeks along. She will need to be told if or when she comes around. I have to go and see to my other patients now. You may go in and see her if you like. She is in room 12A on level 6."

Everyone turned and looked at Greg who looked like he was about to pass out.

"I can't believe this, m-my baby? She's having my baby?"

"No Greg, she WAS having your baby, she's not now." Catherine said

They all stood there for a few more seconds before Nick said "Maybe we should go see her?"


	8. Waiting

It had been two months since the attack and Sara still hadn't shown any sign of life. The team had been spending as much time as possible with her. Talking about recent cases and telling her she had to wake up soon. Hoping that talking to her would help her to come out of her coma.

Everyone in the lab had been affected by the case. Everyone had a soft spot for Sara Sidle. Archie, Brass, Sofia,Mia and everyone one else in the lab and police force that had worked with Sara at some point had gone to visit her, leaving gifts and well wishes. Even Hodges had been seen leaving flowers in her room. Catherine had even bought Lindsay a few times who loved her 'Aunt' Sara.

Greg barely ever left her side. He would go to work and then go straight to the hospital until someone would force him to go home and sleep. He had been hit hard by the attack, blaming himself for the death of his baby, wishing he had gone into the pool instead of hiding with Warrick and Nick.

Everyone at the lab now knew what had happened between Sara and Greg and knew about the baby. They all felt sorry for Greg, knowing that he just wanted to make Sara happy.

Sara's attacker had been sentenced with the murder's of Colin and Lela James, the attempted murder of Sara Sidle and the murder of her unborn child.

Brass had been so angry about Sara that he reduced the suspect from a cocky bastard to a crying baby within minutes.

**The Interview**

****

Only Grissom and Brass went into the actual interview. Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick went next door to watch through the one way mirror.

"Mr Granger, I'm Jim Brass and this is CSI Grissom, we are here to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead you can't prove nothin." Granger replied smuggly. He was sat with his feet on the table and an arrogant smile on his face.

"Smug bastard" Greg muttered next door.

"First, get you feet off the table and wipe that smug look off your face - "

"Oh yea and why should i?" He interupted.

"Becasue we are charging you with three murders and one attempted murder."

"W-What, how you know, you can't prove nefin, an there were only two dead people there."

"We have enough evidence to put you away for life, you cocky bastard." Brass shouted "And you killed three, CSI Sidle was pregnant when you tried to kill her."

Granger just sat there with his mouth open before replying. "Please, can i make a deal? I didn't mean to i swear."

"No Mr Granger you can't" Grissom spat

"Tell us your side of the story, why did you do it?" Brass added

"Look i love, loved Lela, she said she would leave her husband that night. We were gonna live together. I went round to make sure he didn't hurt her when she told him. I went through the house but it was empty then i heard noises outside. I took a knife off the side in case i needed it to protect myself, i went out and found - found - i found em fucking in the pool. I just lost it, when they got out i just went for 'em. I didn't mean it, i was gonna call an ambulance but someone came so i ran to the pool and hid. Then you lot showed up and that woman scared me. She was dead close to where i was. I'm sorry." He started crying.

"Sorry isn't good enough you bastard. take him away." Brass shouted.

"Well at least that's over now." Ecklie said when they came out of the interrigation room.

"It's not over Ecklie. It's far from over. We have a CSI hanging on to her life and even if she does make it she's gonna have to live with the knowledge that she has lost a baby." Grissom said before walking away.

He headed to his office to think. He was so scared. The woman he loved was in hospital and could die at any minute.


	9. Waking up and confession time

It was Nick and Warricks turn to sit with Sara.They had finally persuaded Greg to go home and sleep before shift started again. It had been two months six days and eight hours since Sara was attacked. They were both sitting next to Sara playing chess with a set they had found in lost property at reception.

Nick was in the middle of thinking out his next move when he heard a small groan. Both he and Warrick stood up, knocking the chess set flying. They moved as close as possible to Sara. Nick was actually kneeling on the bed, staring at her. SHe groaned again and this time her eyes opened.

"Sara!" Nick gasped

"Umpth, hey Nick." Sara said weakly.

She looked around for a few seconds, taking in the white walls and machines and all of the flowers and cards.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital sweetheart." Warrick said.

"Oh yeah" The memories were coming back now "how long have i been here and why are you here?" She added looking confused.

"Two months six days and erm 8 hours and what do you mean why are we here?"

"You don' tlike me, why are you here?"

"Oh sweetheart we do like you, listen, we know you overheard us in the lockerroom but serioulsy it isn't as bad as it sounds." Warrick said.

Sara just looked away. The memories were to painful. She thought he had loved her. She was having his baby. Oh my god the baby she thought.

"Sar" Nick started. "We knew that Greg was in love with you but he was to scared to actually ask you out because he thought you would say no. So after a while we came up with a way to get him to do it. We said that if he got you on a date we would both pay $250, if you said no he'd pay each of us $250. He knew that he could use the bet as an excuse if you said no so as not to be embarrassed and ruin your friendship. We didn't do it to hurt you. We thought he could treat you with the money. It's not like he has that kind of cash himself."

"Oh, but wasn't the bet about getting me into bed?"

"No, i swear Sar. He really loves you. We all do, he hates himself at the moment. You should have seen him when he saw you hurt Sar."

"I've been an idiot." Sara whispered "I should have listened to him" tears threatened to fall.

"No, if we had been in your place we would have done the same Sar, but please give Greg a chance now that you know the truth."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Well we sent him home for some sleep before shift, he hardly ever leaves your side. Shift starts in 20 so we had better get going, we will tell everyone when we get to work and will see you tonight."

"Okay"

Just at that moment the nurse came in to talk to Sara and the guys stayed long enough to hear the nurse tell Sara about the miscarriage and to hear her burst into tears.

* * *

Sorry if it looks rushed. I'm looking after my two three year old nephews. They demand alot of attention lol please review if you want me to continue coz it looks like im doin this for no reason at the moment. 


	10. Telling everyone

Nick and Warrick hurried into the lab. They were ten minutes late but they didn't care. They rushed into the break room just as everyone was getting to leave on their assignements for the night.

"Wait" Warrick gasped

Greg immediately thought the worst and rushed over.

"What? What's happened? Is she ok...Warrick tell me."

"S-S-She's fine." Warrick gasped again. Man was he out of shape.

"She came around about an hour ago."

"Agghhhh Yes!" Catherine screamed, launching herself at warrick and pulling him into a big hug.

Everyone else stood and laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Greg we explained everything to Sar about the bet and she totally forgives you man." Nick said to Greg

"YESSS!" Greg screamed. He couldn't believe it. He had another chance with her

"But she just found out about the baby and she didnt take it to good." Warrick added.

"Oh no,do you think she will be ok?"

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

"Yea she is strong she just needs time."

"We said we would all go see her after shift." Warrick said

"Yeah good idea" Catherine said

"Good well it will have to wait we have work to do. " Grissom said Warrick your with Greg, Nick your with Cath."

When everyone had gine he sank back into the chair. He was happy that Sara was ok but sad because he knew she was over him. He had missed his chance with her and now he would have to live with that.


	11. Presents

At the end of the shift everyone packed up quickly and rushed to their cars. Word had gotten round the lab that Sara had woken up so even the lab techs were on their way to see Sara.

When the team reached Sara's room they found her sat up and looking bored. Though she still looked pretty ill.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sara, how are you feeling?" Catherine asked

"Not to bad thanks" Sara looked around at everyone in the room and realised that Greg wasn't there.

"Ermm, is Greg coming?" She asked

"Yeah, infact he was the first to leave. He should be here by now."

Just at that moment Greg came bursting through the doors carrying a Teddy as big as him, a massive bunch of red roses, a big bag of what looked like books and magazines and a bigcup of coffee from Starbucks.

"Hey Sar" He said with a massive grin, dropping the teddy and bag of books to the floor and walking over to her.

"I got you some presents." He said gesturing to all of the stuff.

Sara just sat there with her mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Ummm well we will give you guys some space, Cya in a bit." Nick said and the gang left the room laughing at Greg's enthusiasm.

"Erm i got you your faviorte gingerbread latte." He said handing her the coffee "and um some roses, i know you like roses, and some forensic books and magazines incase you get bored and a teddy incase you get lonely and want a cuddle."

"Oh Greg your so sweet, thankyou so much, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Erm it's all of the money that i won from the bet, i wanted to spend it all on you." He sat on the egde of the bed and squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Sar, i really love you."

"I love you to." She whispered pulling him into a hug.

Catherine looked through the small window in the door and smiled when she saw them. She then turned and headed back to the cafe to get some food with the guys.

"I heard about the baby Sar." Greg said, pulling back slightly so he could look at her.

"Oh Greg, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to hide it from you, i was just so scared and upset."

"It's ok baby. it's okay.I't wasn't your fault anyway. I should have gone into the pool. We all hid from you so we didn't have to go in."

"It's ok Greg, did you get the guy that did it?"

"Yeah, he got sent down for life for three murders and one attempted murder."

"Three?" She said confussed. "Did you find another body?"

"No" greg said, laying his hand on her stomach.

"Oh" She said realising who the third was.

"Everyine sends their love, Brass said he's coming in as soon as possible and the rest of the lab are coming later."

"Oh, Okay."

Greg and Sara just lay there holding each other for a while until Nick came in saying they had some food waiting for Greg in the Cafe. Sara told him to go and eat and he agreed, saying he would come straight back.

After they had eaten the team went to say bye before heading home for some sleep before work.

As they entered Sara's room they found her asleep with her hand on her stomach and Greg felt his heart break.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Discharged

After two more weeks of being stuck in the hospital, Sara was finally allowed home. With conditions. She had to have someone stay with her until she was back to normal and she wasn't allowed to work for another two weeks.

Suprisingly Sara agreed to these terms without much of a fight. She just wanted to get out of the hospital and back to familiar surroundings. She wanted to be back home in her own bed. Instead of calling someone to give her a lift home she called a taxi. She couldn't cope with anymore of their sympathy. She just needed some time alone to get over what had happened.

As soon as she arrived back at her apartment she headed straight to the shower. She was going to have a nice hot shower, take the pain medicine and then sleep for as long as possible. She didn't need to ask someone to come and help. She didn't want to put any pressure on people. They had better things to do than babysit her.

-----------------------------------

Greg arrived at the hospital straight after shift, like usual. He had been looking forward to seeing Sara all day and knew that she would be discharged any day soon. He was going to ask her if he could be the one to move in with her until she was well enough to be alone again. He wanted to be near her and know that she was safe. He needed to be able to see that she was alive, so that when he woke up from a nightmare of seeing Sara tortured he could hold her and know she wasn't going anywhere.

He walked straight into her room and flung himself onto the side of the bed giving her a massive hug and a kiss on the back of the head.

"Hey sexy did you miss m- Oh shit, who are you?"

For he had just realised that he wasn't hugging Sara, he was hugging a 40 year old woman with a moustache.

"Mr Sanders? What are you doing here?" Said the nurse that had just entered.

"Erm, erm, where's Sara?"

"She was discharged this morining at about 8am!"

"Oh, shit, i'm sorry, i er well i'll be off, erm get better soon." He said before running out of the hospital.

He jumped straight into his car and headed towards Sara's place, wondering how she got home.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sar, you here?" Greg shouted once he had let himself in to her apartment.

No answer, Greg started going through each room getting panicky when he couldnt see her. Just as he was about to give in he realised she was in her bed asleep, but because she had lost so much weight the thick duvet had swallowed her up, making her hard to see.

"Sar,Sar, you awake." He whispered. When she didn't respond he looked over at the night stand and saw the bottle of sleeping tablets that the hospital had given her. He smiled and kissed her forehead before taking off his clothes and slipping into bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waiting for sleep to come.

------------------------------------------------------

Much later on, Sara started to come round. The first thing she was aware of was the fact that she needed the loo, the second that she couldn't get out of bed, something was keeping her pinned to the bed. Panicking, she turned her head to look behind her and let out a sigh when she realised that it was Greg's arm wrapped around her stomach that was making it hard to move.

"Greg move i need the loo."

No answer

"Greg, get up I need the loo."

No answer

"GREG i'm about to wet myself here, MOVE."

No answer

She sat there for a minute trying to think of a way to wake him before she had an accident. Not being able to think of anything else she started to get annoyed. Then an idea came to her. She quickly put her hand between his legs and squeezed. It worked! He sat straight up and let out a massive groan.

"O god Sar, couldn't you wait for that til i woke up."

"No that was the whole point, you wouldn't wake up." She said while running to the bathroom .

Two minutes later she came back out and climbed back into bed, turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"Oi that's not fair, you can't start something and not finsih it!"

"hmm? i wasn't starting anything, i finished what i wanted to do."

"You can't leave me like this." He said pointing to the tent like shape forming at the front of his boxers.

Sara just smiled

"Sorry Greg, to tired." She wanted to have sex with him again, but knew she didn't have enough energy yet.

Greg let out another groan then snuggled up to her side 'two can play at this game' he thought. He made sure he was pressed up against her thigh. Knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Greg, really im to tired, i'll make it up to you as soon as i can, i promise."

Realising she wasn't playing with him he kissed her forehead and walked into the bathroom, turning the knob of the shower to cold and standing under the spray for a few minutes.

----------------------------------------

For the next couple of weeks Greg stayed with Sara making sure she had everything she needed without being over protective. They found that they actually went well together and Greg was proud at how well Sara was doing after having lost the baby. She seemed to be able to put it to the back of her mind and concentrate on the future. He knew her heart was breaking on the inside but he also knew that she was strong and would get through it. All she needed was a bit of love, and he was more than willing to give her that.

The first day back at work was long. When Greg and Sara arrived at work they found everyone there waiting to give her a hug and wlecome her back. Everyone from the lab was there as well as a few cops. Even Grissom gave her a quick hug. but then the work came. She was paired with Nick and Greg on a double homicde and had to work a double before getting any answers. She was tired when she got home but happy that everything was going back to normal. She was only sad that Greg would be going back to his own home the next day.

She wanted to make their last night together special so she decided that she was ready to have sex with him again. As soon as he cam through the front door she pulled him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The only words she spoke for the next few hours were:

"Greg you are using a condom this time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it isnt the best chapter ever but i am really struggling to get the next few chapters down. I know where i want the story to go. Just not how to get there lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and yea i know my grammer isn't the best but i'm not one to sit around for long so i get all my ideas down fast before moving on. I'm more of a sport guy. I am only 21 lol.**

** Review please and if you have anything you wan't me to include in the story go ahead and tell me! I may put it in**


End file.
